In fourth generation (5G) mobile networks, such as those based on Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standards specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), numerous functional elements are provided in the core network, also referred to as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). In so-called 3G networks, these functions were provided by entities in the Packet Core (PC). These functions include User Equipment (UE) tracking and paging, and buffering and sending packets from the core network to the UE via an appropriate Access Point (AP), for example a Node B or an Evolved Node B (eNB). To reduce wireless resource consumption while providing capacity for many UEs, bearers capable of carrying packets are only established as needed. However, this results in packet delay while such bearers are established. There is also a delay when the UE undergoes a handover from one cell to another or one service area to another. When in a first service area, a UE is served by a first set of functional entities. When the UE transitions to a second service area, some of the functional entities serving the UE will change. During this handover, the data must be forwarded from the source node to the target node after the UE breaks the connection with the source node and connects with the target node. If the UE cannot establish a connection with the target node a Radio Link Failure may occur. This will cause further delay because the UE will need to perform a cell association again.
There is a need for an architecture which reduces the packet delay in establishing bearers and transmitting data to UE and reduces the handover delay.